The Lady Behind Him
by AllChanel5
Summary: Narcissa Black always knew it what she wanted in life but soon she will find out that she cares a lot more than is safe and her love and family might be on the way of her perfect ending. Rated M for the future.
1. Patiently

**I've added what is supposed to be the second chapter in this chapter caus in the second I expect to start with te actual dialogues and interactions**

Narcissa Black waited patiently in line, with all the first years, to be sorted in to her Hogwarts house, in fact Narcissa was always very contained, polite and patient for an eleven years old girl. She never went out searching for trouble with her sister Bellatrix, she also never questioned her parents like Andromeda, her other sister, she never gotten disciplined by her father, like the both have, she was, since the beginning, a perfect girl, in her family eyes, who knew to follow the rules.

Her cousin Regulus Black also waited, and this almost, almost being the key word, bothered her. Regulus was nervous fi dgeting his robes, and what almost bothered her was the wrinkles that were forming, but she merely scrunched her nose, as she was smelling something bad, and ignored the boy. She didn't have anything to be nervous for, she would be sorted in Slytherin, as all of her family, have great grades, being in clubs, and when the time come her father would find a proper pureblood boy for her to marry.

The future husband, in the worst case could be one of her cousins, Regulus or Sirius, but she knew that her father would easily find a suitable choice outside the family, even deep inside she knew a family would come asking her father to marry her with their sons, her sister could have the cousins, Narcissa Black was the perfect child and any family would be lucky to have her as part of it.

As the expected both of the Blacks had been sorted in Slytherin. Bellatrix promptly introduced her little Cissy, to her friends, Lestrange, both of the Carrows, Rosier, as if she didn't knew it they already, but of course, being who she was she polite great everyone, ignoring the boys advances on her already, not that she didn't notice but she was to early in age to actually care, she decide to meet her classmates, no before receiving a welcome kiss from Andromeda, who called her Cissa. In her way to the front of the table, far from the fourth year protective sisters, she notice a boy with silver smooth hair, of she knows who he is, the only heir of the Malfoy family, Lucius, they didn't met in person but everyone who was someone knew who the Malfoys were, suddenly he turn around and met her eyes and she gets one rarely moment of embarrassment, she don't usually stares people, but he smiles to her and she smiles back and continues her way.

Soon she is in her room with her friends for the next seven years, Blair Avery, Katherine Nott, Silena Holly, Elizabeth Jones and Diana Devon, they talked until a prefect came to stop. Narcissa Black had waited patiently and now was time to start being the perfect lady outside her rooms.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was accompanying his father Abraxas to another Ministry reunion, not that he got a say in anything but even being ten years old his father thought that he should listen. They got that strictly in time but the Minister was late in another reunion. While they waited Eleonora, the minister young personal assistant, came to talk to his father, they went to a private office and for this meeting Lucius wasn't aloud to go. But Lucius was very aware of the "business" of that talk, he even suspected that wasn't the Minister who was late it's was Eleonora that set up the two meetings at the same time or she could be being ordered by the Minister himself to keep Abraxas entertained before their meeting. The true was tha Lucius didn't care, this was common behavior, it was expected of his billionaire father to fuck whoever he wants whenever he wanted.

While patiently waiting he saw her, a little girl with blonde hair she couldn't be more than eight years old but her demeanor was by far of a little girl, perfect posture, perfect iron clothes and not a single black hair out of place. _'Black?'_ He tough to himself, them he notice in the back and underneath all of the blond was a small amount of jet black hair. This girl was something that he never have seeing before and he have always liked collecting unique things.

In that moment his father came back and seconds after the Minister show up shaking a tall mans hand that he knew it to be Cygnus Black, the man proceeds to greet both of him and his father than takes the little girl hand and walks away.

That was the only time he had seen her, the next year he went to Hogwarts and meet both of her older sisters, but they didn't look anything as the little girl, whose name he discovered. Narcissa. His first year went without any trouble, most of the people in his house knew it who he was, the girls, older girls, frequently offered to do his papers. But things got real interesting for him in his second year when he saw her boarding the train with her sisters and cousin he got more than tempted to go after her but that wasn't the Malfoy way so he patiently waited until a proper moment showed.

She was sorted in his house and got pampered by the sisters but he could notice that behind her perfect behavior she was annoyed, the thing she did with her nose make it obvious to him, when she managed to free herself of her family he finally got to look her her eyes but instead of talking to her he decided to let her know her new friends. Tomorrow he would finally talk to her.

 **So... this has been on my mind, like a lot of things, for a long time now, hope you guys enjoy and leave a review, good or bad, if you feel like.**


	2. Friends

**So apparently a lot o people read this but no one really liked so I've decided that... I'm sticking to it anyway hahaha**

It was early in the morning when Narcissa woke up she proceeds to clean herself and brush her hair until it flawlessly fall down to her back. Her hair different of her sisters black wild curly was straight majority blonde except for a small amount of black hair in the low back. Putting on her robes she noticed an almost invisible wrinkle

"Lenis" - she said moving her wand in a vertical line and her robes became completely straight

"Where did you learn that ?" - Silena Holly, an Native American witch who parents just had moved to England so she could be at Hogwarts, asks waking up

"It's basic domestic spell, mom taught me when I was six years old" - She replies nonchalantly

"But you aren't supposed to be casting spells before you came to school" - The tan witch retorts already braiding her long hair

"Oh you are so cute, everyone does magic at home they can't control us when we are in there" - Blair Avery said before Narcissa could

"Good morning Blair and don't be like this, she didn't live here and doesn't know how our families work" - Narcissa returns to the conversation

"But it's not like she doesn't do magic of her own, dad says natives have the ability to do basics spells without a wand and all their children do, isn't right Silena?" Blair ask gaining Narcissa full attention, now this is something she would like to learn

"Pretty much right" - This time Silena is the nonchalantly one

"And you say like is nothing c'mon can you show us? Can you teach us?" - Narcissa ask not being able to contain herself, with was a rare occasion

"Aguamenti" - Silena exclaim and a glass in her nightstand is full of water with a flick of her wrist "Well I don't know if I can actually teach you, not because I don't want you but I just don't know how I just know what to do but we can try" - she finishes

"Oh we will but not now I don't wanna miss breakfast" - Blair says finishing curling the ending of her brown hair and combing her bangs

"Shouldn't we awake the others?" As always Narcissa was doing the polite thing to do gaining a roll of eyes from Blair that she decided to ignore

"Don't bother with me I'm already wake with you bitches non stop chatting, wait for me I'll be ready in a sec" - Katherine Nott said already running to the bathroom to get ready.

Narcissa m giggles because Kat was a very old friend and she always loved her bad mouth it was something that herself would never dare to do. She proceeds to try awake Elizabeth Jones, who she also knew the family and Diana Devon, both of the girls refused to wake so when Kat came back with her long blonde hair kind messed up but cute anyway, the four girls went for her very first Hogwarts breakfast.

The way from the dungeons to the great hall was easy enough and soon all they were all chatting when professor Slughorn came and delivered their schedules, today they had Herbology with Ravenclaws, Charms than after lunch Potions with Gryffindors, History of Magic and Flying Lessons pretty simple. By that time her two roommates had arrived but decided to sit far from the other four, a fact that Cisa thought was kinda of rude and made her scrunched her nose, so the four original group decided to head down to the greenhouses. They were almost at the main door when an older Slytherin student bumped on Narcisa making her drop her equipment and books

"Sorry I'm late" - He shout going away

'We are early he couldn't possibly be late' - She tough annoyed already bending to pick up her books

"Aloud me, please" - A boys voice said, it wasn't a deep voice but it speak with such confidence

"Here I guess is all" - Lucius Malfoy said staring directly at her eyes

"T.. thank you" - She manages to say

"Forgive our fellow there it's only the first day of terms but for him it's N.E. year but I can guarantee you it won't happen again I will make sure of it. Lucius Malfoy by the way" - He finishes offering his hand

"Well thank you again Lucius. Narcissa Black" - This time she speaks with far more grace then proceeds to shake his hand only to be stopped mid way by him taking her hand to his lips and giving a little kiss

"Well it was a pleasure ladies, I would gladly escort you all to the greenhouses, I'm guessing, but unfortunately professor Dumbledore is already giving a hard time, see you all later" - He then procedes to walk away waving a goodbye

"Bye" - All the girls say at the same time

"Well that was interesting" - Blair popped out as soon they were outside

Narcissa decides to ignore

"C'mon Cissy don't be like that" - Kat pushes a little further

"He was cocky" - Narcissa finally states

"What?! Please he was a perfect gentleman, well for you anyway he kind ignored us all, a little be rude for a British I must say" - Silena joins making all the girls laugh as they enter the greenhouse

The first month passes without any trouble she didn't talk directly to Lucius but she and her friends found her selves in the same group of people as him. Narcissa was a little reluctancy with the gorgeous boy, it was just felling that she couldn't put a finger on it, she have always been very contained but with him she always have the urge to do the complete opposite when he says yes she wants to speak up and say no, when he suggests something she wants to question, but of course she doesn't, she haven't completely lost her mind already

Her friends were absolutely the best, Silena was really trying teach wandless magic, well all were failing miserably but the laughs and conversations during their sessions were the best. Kat and Blair knew her since their were born so it was effortless although she also had know Elizabeth her whole life but apparently she didn't want to engage any further, Cissy had tried but it just didn't happen, Beth decided that Diane, who she frankly didn't know anything about, was the only company she wanted, she was fine with it.

Her other companions were the knowing names of purebloods families except for one boy in Ravenclaw who she meet in Herbology.

Valentino Burbon was directly related to the Spanish royal family and was one of the most handsome boy in all Hogwarts, his tanned skin were perfect but if you looked really close he had golden freckles, his hair was a really dark blonde or a really light brown with perfect curls. He was also incredibly smart e helpful

"Oh for Melin sakes how am I supposed to 'meticulous separate' this Devilish Cheris with this stupid gigantic gloves?" - Narcissa rant to no one in particular taking of her gloves throwing then on the ground

Her friends' eyes almost drop out of their orbits, Narcissa never ranted. In the meantime de Black girl was about to separate the cherries without gloves, only to be stopped by Valentino

"Oh hold on there queen B this aren't normal cherries, son de Lo Diablo, if you touch a devilish cherry without gloves no one will be able to put a ring in this little finger because you wouldn't have any" - Valentino kinda mocking-explained to her

"That's right mr Bourbon, ten points to Ravenclaw and minus five points to Slytherin, control yourself miss Black". - Professor Sprout said before Narcissa could. Narcissa who at this point was really embarrassed and could only murmur a soft 'sorry' to her teacher

By the end of the class Narcissa had recovered her lost points by doing a flawless job, with the gloves, wha she didn't seem to recover was her dignity 'cause in their way out the girls wouldn't stop teasing her, especially Kat

"Oh tell us oh great queen of politeness how does it feel to finally be like us merely dirty mouthed commoners?" - All the girls were laughing while Narcissa refused to sink herself any lower and give Katherine a proper answer

"Hey princesses hang on" - It was Valentino coming their way - "In her great scape your queen forgot her bag with all her equipament"

'Oh for Merlins sake I'm completely not myself today' - Narcissa thought annoyed one more time

"Well thank you Tino and I'm sorry for my behavior today" - She feels the urge to say

"Hey relax it's not like the end of the world" - He smiles - "Bye o great Slytherin court we must hangout more after all I'm royal myself"

And after than Tino was an official friends of all the Slytherin girls

 **A review wouldn't avada you know**


	3. Arrangements

**So still no reviews BIG BUMMER so I just going to post the other 3 chapters I've already written**

Around Halloween Narcissa finally had a chance to properly talk to Lucius again, their conversations, after that they had plenty, revolved around mostly their classes and she always would get annoyed of his bragging about grades. Other times they talked about family and purebloods and she would get slightly jealous of him being able of doing meetings with his father

"Don't be like this Cissa, for me women do have a great role in all the negotiations. You see my mom died very young but my father would always say that she was an smart woman, and smart women always get things in their way, even though she doesn't go to reunions it doesn't mean that she can be pulling the strings behind a man. An intelligent woman could make the poorest man on earth a billionaire or the richest prick a homeless. Oh and I don't wanna even start with the wars that they could provoke" - He said to her one day

And although she wanted to say something about his sexism, his words were already deep in her head an she was really intrigued to know if one day she could have this power over a man

"Like Helena of Troy" - She finally replied

"Like Andromeda whose name also baptized your sister" - He smugly retorted

She simply smiles 'cause this time she doesn't have the urge to contradict him, well at least not until he opens his mouth again

"Cissa for me is kinda hard to understand how you, the perfect Lady at age of eleven, can be related to Andromeda or even Bellatrix - She couldn't believe in what he was implying

"Beg your pardon?!"

"You see Andromeda have a disgusting taste in friends, mudbloods muggle borns Merlin! And Bellatrix can even find herself a girl friend she is always with boys speaking louder than a Mandrake, though I have to admit her Jinxs game are on point" - He states as if talking about the weather

"How dare you, this are my sisters your talking about you little..." - She half scream no being able to finish

"Little what? C'mon Narcissa it isn't polite to start something you won't finish" - He says calmly raising from his sit at the fire place and stalking predatory towards her and in this moment she's terrified

"You. Little. Cunt." - She says pausing at every word with a bravery who would put Gordic himself to shame

"You are an amazing woman Narcissa Black, nothing that you sisters could ever compare" - He says smirking and sitting down at his place again

She abruptly leaves to her dorm no being able to cope with Lucius petulance, he insults her loved sisters than smiles, that bastard, to her his father could be Salazar Fucking Slytherin that she wouldn't care, she was done being anything but a housemate to him

Lucius Malfoy in the other hand couldn't be more amazed by the girl, she was truly something else. Just as Narcissa stormed of Carson Flint, the Slytherin Captain of Quiddicth an also the seventh year who bumped into her the first day, enters the common room

"So no lucky with little doll Black?! If you want I can bump into her again, this if you give something of course 'cause I must say that Cleansweep of fucking Gryffindors doesn't stand a chance with de Comet 150 that you gave me"

"Glad to help, and about the 'doll' you couldn't be more wrong, if fact she just prove herself more and I made my mind completely, so now if you excuse me I must write to my father 'cause I found myself the perfect Christmas gift" - With this Lucius leaves a confused Carson in the room

'What the heck?! She stormed on him and he decided to ask his father for a fucking gift for her' - The captain can help to think

The days passed with Narcissa ignoring Lucius like the plague, not that she saw him frequently in fact every time she saw him he was busy writing, sometimes it looked like he was pleased an he would even look at her and smirk, other times he looked liked he could murder the parchment and would live the room without talking to anyone. He had also joined the quiddicth team as a beater and boy even being the youngest in the team in two games he had already knocked out players of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fact that was crucial for both winnings and the vantage Slytherin had get to win the Championship. With this all of the girls seemed to find him a god among students, especially Diana, no that he care for her, no his deal were all the older students who wanted to stay with him

"B are you even listening to us?" - Lino asked, only then Narcissa noticed that all of her girls and Lino were looking at her

"Sorry guys, what was that?" - She tries to compensate

"We want to stay in for the holidays, cause a little trouble" - Kat says wiggling her eyebrows

"First of all I don't cause trouble and even if I did father already told that we must go back this year, sorry" - She replied kinda hoping her friends would go home too so she wouldn't miss al the fun

"See guys I don't want to stay either, is my first Christmas an New Year in the U.K. I wanna do something fun" - Silena whimpered

"You saying we are no fun? Meanie indian" - Blair faked outrage

"That's racist and you know what I meant" In the end they we all laughing and decided that even without Cissy and Silena the other three would stay at Hogwarts


	4. Secrets

**A bit of little baby Sirius in this chapter**

When was the time for students to go home for the holidays Tino, Kat and Blair made a fuss saying farewell to Cissa and Silena, not before making the two girls promise to bring good presents. The train ride was empty enough so the bffs had a compartment to their selves, they chat and eat a lot of trates from the trolley

"So Lena tell me what do you gonna do in this break?" - Narcissa asked biting a chocolate frog

"Most I don't know but for the new year's eve my father told me yesterday that we would attend a party at the Malfoy Manor" - Silena said very careful, all of the girls knew it Cissa new dismay for Lucius

"Well sucks for you! So I guess you parents business are going great?" - She changed the subject quickly

"Oh yes for all I know the start was kinda rough but apparently father was able to revert and now all the pureblood family want to do business with him, I think everyone was really 'prejudgemental' but it's not like we didn't expect this we're natives americans in England we're not stupid" - Silena finally states

"I couldn't be more happy with this you're one of my best friends and even if you don't like me you're stuck with me for at least the next seven years, so let's practice wandless magic" - Both girls giggle not noticing a white haired boy watching their exchanges and leaving quickly

"Alright my dad also gave me a tip about this, you see we natives usually do elemental connected magic, with water or fire, but this is because we born naturally in sync with the earth, he thinks you girls should try something more connected to your mind, like moving objects and in the future even reading or shielding thoughts" - Lena explained what her father had told her in a letter, leaving out the part that he sorta ranted about her spreading their people secrets or something like this

"It makes sense, okay I think Accio is simplest spell that fits" - And with that Narcissa started to try

They were almost arriving to the platform without any success, not to Narcissa lack of trying, but the truth was that they were tired and Silena could only give her friend a few tips before falling sleep. The blonde was in her last try as she murmured 'Accio' and move her fingers gracefully as calling the book she was trying to move, and very slowly it starts to slide in to the sit towards her

"Lena wake up look I got it, look" - She enthusiastically calls to her friend

"Yes! Good job Cissy"

Of course it wasn't as fast as it would be with a wand but soon enough the book was beside her

"HA HA! See t, Blair and Lino can stay in that little threesome of theirs I Narcissa Black just did wandless magic" - She was so happy that couldn't help but say a little shit

"Wow you Narcissa Black also needs to watch you mouth, not because I care but because we're home and I doubt your parents would like this new you" - Silena was stunned 'cause Cissy never talked that way, happy to see her friend so carefree and uncontrolled and a little relived seeing that no one could be so perfect as Narcissa appeared

"Oh sorry that was rude" - And she was back to her (un)normal self again

When arriving the two girls said their goodbyes and Narcissa went to wait with her sisters realizing that didn't have talked to much with they in Hogwarts

"So you know why dad wanted for us to come home?" - She asked trying to make small talk

"Probably to make Andromeda untangle herself of that discussing Hufflepuff mudblood who she's been seeing" - Bellatrix said smugly knowing her twin not so well hidden secret

"How do you know that?!" - Andromeda was freaking out she couldn't know no one could know, not that she was ashamed of Ted but her family was just so complicated

"What?! So you not denning her, that means it's true" - So Lucius was right her sister did association with mudbloods, the question now was if this would change something between then

"Please you two can't say this to father, I doubt it he made us get back for this, please can't you just forget?!" - Andromeda as begging in the verge of tears and seeing her like this Cisa knew it she wouldn't turn her back to her sister

"I definitely can't forget this information but I won't tell anyone, I'm just going to warn you..."

"Oh please Narcissa and eleven years warning it's exactly what I want" - Andromeda stopped think her sister was going to be just like every pureblood

"What I was going to say is that more people know, people like Malfoy, but since you decided to be judgmental just so you know you're disgusting and are disgracing the Black's name" - With this the younger sister left out seeing both of her parents waiting

"Were is Regulus? We are going to your aunt's house" - Their mother Druella informed once all girls were there

"Right here aunt let's go" - Regulus showed up before someone could answer

Once in Grimmauld Place, the Black family official household for centuries Andromeda dragged Bellatrix upstairs to try convince her twin to stay on her side for the first time. Narcissa was planning to get some sleep since she worked all the train ride but on her way she bumped into something, no, not something, someone

"Oh sorry didn't see you there Sirius" - She looked at her little cousin, poor thing still had one year and half until he could go to Hogwarts

"Don't worry it's not like it doesn't happen all the time, lately my dear of a mother or ignores me all the time or yells at me all the time" - Sirius complained - "But at least I'm not bad ass you"

"Excuse me?" - Okay she knew she was deadly tired but what was he implying

"Oh I see you haven't been notified yet" - He says exaggerating his manners

"What do you mean you little brat split it out already?" - She demanded losing her behavior

"I could tell but now I won't 'cause you were rude, oh Cissy don't let the adults see you like this or they will realize that you aren't the perfect little girl" - He states and runs away not giving her time to stop

"Little piece of crap" - She mumbles scrunching he nose

"Kreacher is sorry. Kreacher not meant to distress little miss. Does miss wants Kreacher to punishes himself?" - Kreacher the family house elf appeared

"What? No for Merlin don't be stupid I didn't even know you were here I was talking about stupid Sirius, oh wait did you hear our conversation? Do you know what his was talking about? Answer me elf!" - She demands

"Kreacher knows, but Kreacher isn't aloud to talk, but Kreacher can garante you little miss that it isn't bad in fact it's something great for little miss the boy doesn't know what his talking about" - And with that he left Narcissa who decided she was more tired than she cared about this mysterious secret that even the house elf had the dignity to know before her

 **I realized that I used Monster for Kreacher name, because that's the literal translation in my native language and I completely forgot, I fixed, so if you're wondering if this is a new elf it isn't**


	5. Gifts

**It has a "fluffy dark" part in this chapter and a lot o sibling love**

With all the holidays fuss and spending time in Grimmauld Place Narcissa hadn't the opportunity to question anyone about this big secret that apparently involved her.

At Christmas morning the three Black sisters were up at 6 a.m under the tree, for anyone who didn't know better it looked like the perfect picture, the ones who did know though could tell that behind all that were one sister who jokes and games bordered cruelty, one sister that was heavily beaten by her father for the often disagreements about race, and one sister who was so deep in her parents views that she molded herself in it. But at that time they looked as any other children. Narcissa had gotten gifts from all her school friends, and some family members when she opened all her father called her into his office

"Please sit down Narcissa, your mom and I still have a gift to deliver to you" - Her father said pouring himself a glass of Fire Whiskey as her mom spied at a glass of Elf Wine - "First thing congratulations on your Hogwarts beginning, we knew it, of course, that you would be in Slytherin, but your behavior has been, we're assuming since we're still to receive a letter saying otherwise, different from your sisters I must say" - He finishes

"Yes, congratulations my daughter we always knew the proud you would bring us" - Her mother chipped in

"Oh thank you dad, mom" - She didn't knew what she could say anymore

"Yes Narcissa and this kinda of behavior brings attention to yourself my child, good attention" - Her father speaks once more

"Hum I don't understand, has any teacher said something good?" - Now she was confused

Her mom softly giggles as her father continues

"No, not teachers, but you see, the last month was a month of bigs negotiations for me, the biggest I have made in my hole life and you were a key piece of this agreement"

"Sorry dad but I don't know anything about business, how could I be an important part of it?" - She was completely lost if only he were more clear

"The business I made were with Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius, our agreement was that you and Lucius must marry with which other"

...

She couldn't breathe, this wasn't happening, it wasn't real, she must be still sleeping, she must be at fucking Hogwarts but she wasn't here at her father's office receiving this death news

"What?!" - She squeaked, giving zero fucks about manners

"Oh sweet your father doesn't mean right now, he means in a couple of years when you finish school or when Lucius finishes, if he prefers that way, in this case you will have to drop school of course but you already will have your OWLs it will be more than enough" - Her mother states confusing Narcissa panic

"I have to laid down, excuse me" - She just wanted to get out

"Wait, one more thing, Lucius send this to you, he expects you to use at his New Year's Party" - Her father said handing her a red box, that she knew it to be from a fancy jewelry in muggle world. She grabbed the box not bothering to open, much to her mother dismay and ran

Once in the safety of her bedroom she cried for what it feel it like hours until she heard someone knocking on her door

'Go away' - She pleaded in her mind feign asleep

"I know you're wake you know" - Her visitor decided to come in anyway

"Please Bella leave me alone, if you have any good in you please conjure a snake so it bites me in the chest, just like Cleopatra's suicides, so I can die young and beautiful and not a Malfoy's vil mercy" - She said suck in even more on her bed

"Dramatic much? C'mon Cissy" - Her sister laughed

"I'm deadly serious, I'll kill myself before he lays his hands on me, Bella I would prefer to marry a filthy mudblood as Andromeda boyfriend than marry him" - She exclaims

"Don't be stupid and don't tell stupids things like this never again" - Now the older sister hadn't a trace of smile in her face - "Now listen to me, you can hate the guy's guts, but Cissy you got the best deal in the Black history. You see since dad arranged your marriage he been insufferable with me telling that I must behave or he will marry me with Regulus, but he being younger would get me old and shit, but little he knows that soon enough someone will come asking for my hand" - Bellatrix, in a rare moment of affection said laying her sister in her lap and gently running her fingers trough Narcissa's hair

"Oh Merlin do you fancy someone? Tell me who he is!" - Narcissa turned a little to look at the older with

"You totally missed the point Cissy. I don't fancy anyone, in fact I couldn't care less about him that's what I'm trying to tell you. You don't need to like your future husband just suck it up and accept, so you'll be free of people bothering you" - Bellatrix proceeds to tell

"But that's not right, that's so sad in fact, I want ..." - Narcissa started only to be interrupted

"To be in love, c'mon now Cissy how many purebloods couples do you actually know that are in love?" - Not receiving any response Bella continued - "See it's only about continuing the 'pureness', that's all"

The older sister decided to let it sink in, she knew that Narcissa had a tendency to make everything a perfect picture in her head, but someone had to take that way from her and in Bella's mind it was best that she did herself

"Changing the subject I have a gift for you, well you and stupid Andromeda" - Bellatrix said picking a bag that she had put on the floor when she entered - "ANDROMEDA!" - She then proceeded to shout out of the top of her lungs until her twin was in the room

"What do you want?" - Andromeda said standing at the door

"For someone who depends on us to keep your secret you quite a bitch don't you think? Get in now and close the door" - Bella said

Without saying anything Andromeda did what she was told and sat at the end of the bed as Narcissa watched the exchange between the two

"Alright I got something for you, something for the three of us actually" - Bella then proceed to show her sisters three silver bracelets and six identical white circle stone charms - "Okay so each one of us gets a bracelet and two charms, in te future you can put more if you wish, but the fun is that we're going to do magic in these, blood magic" - She finally states conjuring three glass cups, putting two charms in each, and a knife

"What?!" - Both of the other sisters exclaimed

"Don't be chickens and since I spend thousands of galleons buying this shit you going to do exactly what I say" - She didn't even gave the others time to protest - "You see we're are going to get a cut and fill the glass with blood until the charms are sunken, then we do the spell and if it works the charms will get our essences so it always will change colors according to our moods, this way we can always keep track of each other and if any is in trouble we can see and help"

Narcissa and Andromeda were stunned, the blood magic was something they would expect from Bellatrix, she was crazy like that, but the reason behind it was far to caring for her character

"So are we doing this or what?" - Bella was already with the knife and was getting inpatient

"Alright, but I can't cut myself so Andromeda will do it for me, I don't trust you with a knife" - Narcissa gather the courage and pick the knife from Bella's hand and gave to Andromeda - "Watch out for the important veins" - She warned handing her arm

Andromeda then proceeded to make a deep cut and soon enough the blood was going down in the first cup soaking two charms. Narcissa fell it as she going to pass out, in fact there was a lot of blood coming out of her, when she was about to Andromeda murmured a healing spell successfully closing the cut. The other two sisters proceeded cutting her selves and soon all the cups were filled with each Black sister blood.

"Okay now we make a circle, put the glasses in the middle and chant this enchantment" - Bellatrix than shows the girls a book - "Got it?"

When both nodded their heads they started

"Sanguis enim connexa sunt, apud nos sunt et sanguis. Animo nostro, est in hoc lapide" - The three chanted and with the last phrase the charms started to suck the blood. When all blood were gone the charms were completely red for a second before started to turn in different colors

Narcissa's were light grey with a bright yellow, Andromeda's were almost the same except that her grey was a lot more dark and Bellatrix's were just bright yellow. All the girls just magicallyknew it what it meant it, the grey was beacause they were sad with something and the yellow were from excitement

"You two are bummers, we just do the coolest thing and you still managed to get upset" - Bella scolded - "Alright give me one of your charms, here are mine put in the bracelet"

Then all was ready each and sister had a bracelet with the other two moods charms, they stayed in Narcissa's room each lost in their own heads

"What's in the fancy box?" - Andromeda asked noticing the box that her father had gave Narcissa early

"Lucius gift, don't know, don't care" - Narcissa rolled her eyes

Ignoring her sister Andromeda opened the box and gasped

"Cissa you have to look at this!"

 **I guess it's the longest, but is also the last one that I had ready**


	6. Avoiding

**Not the best work in this one**

The week passed with Narcissa stubbornly staining out in the snow with the least amount clothes she could fool her parents. Her plan was simple, if she gets satisfactory ill she won't have to go to Malfoy's new year party

"Do you know just how stupid you being right?" - Andromeda asked by the door of their backyard sipping in a mug of hot chocolate

"Better stupid than in Askaban, because believe me there is where I will be if I don't find a way for not going to that party tomorrow, seeing if I actually go I'll murder idiot Lucius" - Narcissa replied

"So you really think that it was him who asked to marry you and not just his father choice?" - The older witch asked once more

"I KNOW it was him, he is just maniac like this" - She could feel the wind and went to stay just where it was blowing getting her hair, that now had a little more of black but still mostly blonde, all tangled

"Maybe he actually likes you"

"I swear I'm going to strangle you Andromeda if you don't shut up right now" - For Narcissa her sister was just so weird that she couldn't even

"Say what you must, but I managed to get you confused" - Andromeda then proceeded to wave her wrist where her bracelet was and in fact the charm that belonged to Narcissa was a light purple color that all the girls knew it to be for confusion

"That's it" - The younger sibling exclaimed throwing a snow ball at her sister

"Oh Cissa now that's not good manners, what would your future Malfoy family think of such childish act" - She just couldn't control herself, messing with Narcissa composure was just to satisfying

" I. AM. GOING. TO. MURDER. YOU." - It was her last threat, she just pushed Andromeda in the snow and both just went down rolling

In the end Narcissa didn't manage to kill her sister but she manage even better, she got herself disgustingly sick

"Now look at this nose, for Merlin beard we can have Lucius seeing you like this" - Her mother fussed around her bed - "She can't go honey look at this" - she proceeded to tell Narcissa's father who was at her bedroom door

"Very well, you two will stay I'll take Andromeda and Bellatrix with me" - Mr Black finally states

"But honey it's the Malfoy's party I'm sure Cissy will be fine alone a couple of hours" - Her mother of course didn't want her husband alone in a pureblood party

"You are her mother is your duty to stay and make sure she gets better" - He slowly spoken not leaving room for discussion

"Of course honey you totally right" - Her mother agreed and Narcissa could only watch and fear for when she would be in this position with Malfoy

When her father and sisters left her mother checked her temperature once more before giving her several potions

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't want for you to stay back" - She was feeling shit morality and physically

"It's not your fault honey, but is a shame you can't get to see Lucius, now tell me 'cause I never got a chance to

discover what is in the box, it's a ring?" - Narcissa could only grimace at her mother

"No, in the beginning I also thought it was but it's not, it's right there at my vanity if you want to look" - She had profusely ignored the jewelry, it was just to beautiful and elegant she didn't want to give Lucius the satisfaction of admiring it

"Oh Cissa that's so delicate and powerful at the same time" - Her mother was stunned and even slightly jealous

In fact the set of earnings and necklace must had cost a small fortune. The earnings were white gold shaped like two orchids, each, one flower being crusted with 28 diamonds and the other made of ônix, the necklace also had the same two flowers jewels. Narcissa had also founded a card with the gift who were sent by the devil himself

'Dear Narcissa

So by now you must be aware of the news of our future engagement and wedding consequently. I want you to know that it was me who asked my father for this agreement and I couldn't be more happy when it succeeded. You don't imagine how I'm looking forward to see you again knowing that somehow you belong to me.

Please accept this gift, for I know orchids are your favorite flower, and you can metaphorically compare the ônix to the Black family, in this case you, and the diamonds to me. I must insist that you use those at my party next week.

With love,

Lucius Malfoy'

"You should use when you're back at Hogwarts so he can see how much you adore it" - Her mother stopped her thoughts

"You right, mom can I sleep? I'm so tired" - She indeed was sick and tired

"Alright goodnight my baby, sweet dreams"

* * *

Finally it was time for the girls to go back to Hogwarts and Narcissa feelings were conflicting, she knew it once in school she wouldn't be able to avoid Malfoy, but she missed her friends and was getting really tired of her family companions

Once in the platform the Black girls said their goodbyes and headed to the train. Andromeda much to the other two dismay went without a word to find her boyfriend, Bella decided to do some mischief and Cissa find herself wondering alone

"Cissy oh Merlin I've missed you"

"Silena, how we didn't meet all this time?!"

"Sorry totally my fault. Come in a got a compartment just for the two of us"

The two friends proceeded to hug e got comfortable in their seats

"So, can I have a explanation to why my best friend didn't bother to come see me when I was pretty clear in my letters that I was doomed for the rest of my life?" - Narcissa asked half mocking half serious

"Oh I'm sorry for being the worst friend, but my family was been dragging me around all the time, dinners, parties, I thought that I would see you at Malfoy's party"

At this particular comment Narcissa scrunched her nose

"I've already told you in my letter that I managed to get sick in order to avoid Lucius"

"But what are you gonna do about this now that we are in school stuck with him"

"I haven't come with a plan just yet"

"Well you better come cuz I'm can hear his voice coming closer"

Narcissa panicked for a mile second before laying down on her sit an closing her eyes in fake sleep. Just a minute after Lucius passed the compartment door and noticing the two girls slipped in

"Hello Silena, great seeing you again"

"Hi Lucius, nice seeing you too. But I guessing I'm not the cause of your companion. Sorry but she feel sleep just as we board, she still very sick you see" - The native smutty lied

"Of course" - He said not looking away from the blonde figure - "Well I do not intend to disturb her, after all I'll have time to spare with her for the rest of our lives. See you both at school"

He left and a couple of seconds later Narcissa got up with her face fulminating

"That son of bitch. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him"

"Oh Merlin this is going to be a long ride"

 **If anyone got curious the jewelry is a set from Cartier**


End file.
